


Feeling Blue

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: bluestreak, character: sunstreaker, genre: humor, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Usually, Bluestreak doesn’t care that his name and color don’t match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** qwikshot tossed me this prompt last time I asked, and since I didn’t get to any of them while writing Darkness Falls, I figured I’d get moving on them now. Prompt = Bluestreak's feeling blue. Special thanks to aka The Twin for her had-to-be-used comment and painting expertise.  <3

**Title:** Feeling Blue  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Bluestreak  
 **Summary:** Usually, Bluestreak doesn’t care that his name and color don’t match.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** qwikshot tossed me this prompt last time I asked, and since I didn’t get to any of them while writing Darkness Falls, I figured I’d get moving on them now. Prompt = Bluestreak's feeling blue. Special thanks to aka The Twin for her had-to-be-used comment and painting expertise.  <3

 

**Feeling Blue**

 

Usually, Bluestreak didn’t really care that his name did not match up with his color scheme. Others seemed constantly boggled by it, but it wasn’t any sort of big deal for him.

Until today.

He stomped through the halls of the _Ark_ , letting every bit of ire radiate from him. Good-natured and sweet? Not this fragging morning!

Mechs got out of his way quickly. Mirage gasped, a quiet, “Oh dear,” murmured as Bluestreak passed him.

Cliffjumper snickered. “The slag happened t- Ow!”

Bluestreak didn’t even break stride, simply bringing his fist down hard enough to be felt on Cliffjumper’s helm. He marched into the common room, spotting the one he was after immediately.

Aquamarine optics widened, and Sideswipe stood, backpedaling, hands coming up defensively. “I didn’t do it!”

“I know,” Bluestreak growled, and stopped behind Sunstreaker’s chair, looming with all his might.

Sunstreaker arched an optic ridge, and drawled, “What?”

“Are you kidding me?” Bluestreak asked, voice dropping.

“That’s pthalo blue, red shade. It goes with the chevron perfectly. Besides, you should be blue. You’re name is _Blue_ streak. Not Sil-gack!”

Bluestreak tightened his hand on Sunstreaker’s neck and leaned down until they were nose to nose.

“Hey, Blue. Please don’t kill my spark twin. I sorta need him alive to, ya know, function.”

“Shut. Up, Sideswipe.” Bluestreak growled from low in his chest, optics locked on Sunstreaker’s. “You are coming with me. You are getting this slagging paint off me, and then you are going to make _damn_ sure my finish is as silver as it should be, or you will live to regret it.”

Sunstreaker still seemed more amused than intimidated, but he held his hands up in surrender, and managed to squawk an, “Ok,” past the tight grip Bluestreak had on his throat.

Bluestreak glared for another long moment, then released him with a push. “Jerk. I’m going to get even.”

“Won’t be as good as this,” Sunstreaker said, as he followed.

Bluestreak turned a slow, sinister smile on the frontliner. He already had some ideas, and Sunstreaker was doomed. He just didn’t know it yet.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
